Talk:The Bronze Sector/@comment-28082245-20170424182214/@comment-24588058-20170426021542
Hmmmm . . . . A thought occurred to me. One of Nostradamus' predictions was about WWII, about a man named "Hister". Many scholars assume that this is Hitler, and it certainly seems that way. However, what if the name was actually correct? Perhaps this was the original Hitler, but because of an Agent's interference in some manner, Hister was incapacitated in some manner, opening the door for Hitler to take over. If we're talking usurping Hitler, then half of the Nazi hierarchy would be on here. I would, however, like to point out something interesting. I don't know how many of you watch the History Channel, but they've had a show on for two seasons called "Hunting Hitler", exploring the possibility that Hitler did not, in fact, die in Berlin, but escaped. They go through thousands of declassified FBI and CIA reports, and in the second season, they had access to declassified reports from many of the world's top agencies. They've all but proven that Hitler not only escaped Berlin, but made it all the way to South America (where many Nazi's fled after the war because of the asylum they would receive). Now, whether this happened or not, it's hard to prove (I kind-of hope it does get proven, although it would scare the crap out of me that this guy survived long after the world thought him dead). BUT, this opens up another possibility. Here's my idea: after the end of the war, many Nazi's fled Germany to South America, where they sought asylum and hoped to birth the Fourth Reich. Hitler was a part of that, but after the war, nobody really cared. However, the Nazis were still hunting artifacts, as the Warehouse soon found out when a pair of agents in South America found Nazis on the trail of the same artifact they got a ping for. Under orders from the Warehouse Supervisor, they allowed them to get the artifact, and followed them back to their current hideout. There, they discovered that while Hitler was not around, there was someone in charge: (insert Nazi name here). This man was attempting to rebuild the Fourth Reich in honor of the recently deceased Hitler (his words, perhaps the year being 1950 or so). The Warehouse, realizing the danger of the artifact, sent a team of agents and Special Ops into the area to take down the operation (something so covert that the majority of the government is unaware of the incident), and captured the leader of the group. He was a radical who was extremely similar to Hitler, and the Regents determined he was too dangerous to be let known to the public, so he got Bronzed. What do you guys think? Back to your point, Gunji, I think to add people you have to suggest them. As for making pages, it would be nice to make pages for these people: actual Warehouse pages for the wiki, explaining why the Warehouse incarcerated them (did they have knowledge of artifacts/the Warehouse, or did they attack/kill Agents or Regents), if any of them got released on good behavior, etc.